The present invention relates to a construction element and particularly to an element suitable for forming a flexible joint useful in assembling geometrical structures and preferably a manipulatable throwing toy.
Geometric models and construction toys having flexible joints formed from one or more tubular members and tubular members which receive the ends of rod-like members are known in the art, such as evidenced by the respective showings in German D.R. Patentschrift No. 41316 to Naumann and Swiss Patentschrift No. 344665 to Liechti. Other examples of such joint-forming members may be found in Italian Pat. No. 545995 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,148,539, and 3,830,011, as well as in British Pat. No. 4568 and Australian Pat. No. 247160. In all of the cited embodiments it will be seen that the flexible joint is formed from a single utilized member which has been integrally molded or constructed, or from a number of members which have been tied together as in German Patentschrift No. 41316, or welded together as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,011. Thus the basic building block or element in constructing flexible joints of this type has heretofore required a complex molding or forming, or a complicated connecting operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,339 to Thomas discloses an assembly toy composed of cylindrical members with transverse openings therethrough of a diameter substantially the same as the diameter of the members except for the connecting portions at the sides of the openings. The material of the cylindrical members is plastic to permit the passage of one cylindrical member through the opening in another, and a third member is provided with a suitable bifurcated end which connects the two former members together upon insertion through the cooperating openings.
The present invention improves upon all of this prior art by providing a simple construction element which can be used in combination with like elements to form complex flexible joints that can achieve all of the results obtainable with the prior art joints and more without requiring any complex molding, forming or connecting. The resulting flexible joints can be used in combination with other structural members to construct virtually an infinite number of structures and particularly with a plurality of identical rods to construct a freestanding cube-octahedron that is suitable for use as an advantageous throwing toy.